Mobile terminals and other electronic devices now include capabilities to provide users with devices to capture media content and/or provide media content to users. For example, user interaction with mobile terminals provides users with the ability to record media whenever users have access to an appropriately configured mobile terminal. In addition, mobile terminals and other electronic devices are capable of providing users with media content for the user to review. Media content, such as audio recordings, may be provided to the user via speakers. Other mobile terminals and electronic devices may include a connector jack and/or connector housing configured to receive a headphone plug therein so as to provide media content to the user via headphones. Further still, users may be able to record audio media content using a microphone, which may also be connected to the mobile terminal via a connector jack and/or connector housing.
In order to provide increased usability of mobile terminals and other electronic devices, manufacturers are continuously developing improvements to mobile terminals, such as providing mobile terminals with audio-visual connectors capable of connecting a mobile terminal to a larger display, such as a television and/or monitor. Additionally, mobile terminals now include various shapes and designs such that attaching a connector housing configured to receive a headphone jack, microphone jack; and/or other audio-visual connector jack to a mobile terminal cover in a water-resistant and/or waterproof manner has become increasing difficult. Further, when such a cover with an attached connector housing is removed from the electronic device, the exposure of connector housing parts may be more susceptible to damage and/or mishandling.